Proposal Interruptus
by Shirekat
Summary: Ron just wants to propose to Hermione. He's got it all planned out. Unfortunately, Ginny has some news she wants to deliver in person on the night that Ron picks for his proposal.


A/N: This is for Round 5 of Season 4 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm using my first ever extention! Woooo? ^^;

For this round, each of the teams got a theme. Ours was **Weasleys**. As a chaser, I had the option of 3 different, more specific prompts, and I chose **(scenario) Ron plans a romantic evening with the character of your choice, but is interrupted by one of his siblings.**

My optional prompts were: 5. (restriction) no using "?" 8. (colour) Dusty Pink, and 10. (word count) 1,000

I am using Microsoft Word as the basis for my word count, since that is the word processor I write with. It reports that this story is exactly 1000 words.

* * *

Ron was feeling quite pleased with himself; everything was perfect. His cramped flat, once equipped with nothing but the bare essentials, had been transformed into the ideal setting for a romantic dinner and, if everything went well, a proposal. The table sat in the middle of the room where it always had, but it was covered with a light blue tablecloth and a runner in a lovely shade of dusty pink. Ron had nicked this ensemble from the cabinets at the Burrow a month ago. Two matching napkins were folded neatly beside two plates, which sat waiting to receive the food that Ron had ordered from Gander's Moveable Feast; these represented the sum total of his un-chipped dinnerware, and he'd spent the last hour polishing the silver to within an inch of its life. Two candles hovered over the table, their flickering light throwing glamorous shadows on the plain white walls of the dining room.

Ron looked around. Yes, he felt quite confident. He had even managed to keep his plans secret from his entire family, apart from Harry, whose advice he had needed. He checked his watch. Hermione was due to arrive in exactly eight minutes, so he had just enough time to brush his hair for the umpteenth time. He patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there in its velvet box and retreated to his bathroom.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Ron was pacing back and forth across his small flat, trying to quell his growing panic that Hermione had forgotten that they'd arranged to have dinner at eight o'clock, when the door opened at last.

"Sorry, I know I'm late," Hermione gasped, letting Ron lead her into the dining room. "Hestia needed me to do some last-minute paperwork before—oh!" She stopped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my goodness! Oh, _Ron!"_

Ron grinned. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I do! Really!" She rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Very romantic."

They sat down to dinner and chatted and laughed until their plates were empty; Hermione looked amused when Ron insisted on clearing the table. When he returned from the kitchen, she smirked at him as she sipped her wine.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione…I don't know how to tell you how much I love you, because it's more than I ever imagined I'd love anyone. It's been such a joy to—"

A soft knock on the door interrupted him. Hermione briefly looked towards it, but Ron took her hand.

"You're kind and brave—" The knock came again, more insistent. Ron tried to push through. "You've been my best friend—"

The next knock was even louder, accompanied by Ginny's voice: "Ron! I know you're in there!"

Ron pressed on quickly, "Hermione, you've always been here when I needed you, and I hope that I've—well, that I've done the same for you. And—"

"Er, Ron—perhaps we'd better—"

"No!"

" _RON! HERMIONE! OPEN THE DOOR!_ "

"Hermione, I want to ask you—" Ron fumbled for the ring, now determined to finish this before his door was broken down.

"This is ridiculous," he heard Ginny say. "Harry, do something."

"Harry's here, too?" Hermione asked, standing up. "I hope everything's all right!" She hurried towards the door; defeated, Ron rose as well.

"Come in, please!" Hermione asked, reappearing in the decked-out dining room with Harry, at whom Ron shot a furious glare, and Ginny, who looked annoyed.

"Ron!" Ginny said, spotting him. "Finally! For Merlin's sake, I've sent owl after owl!"

"Er…sorry," Ron mumbled. "I've—been busy."

"Avoiding me, more like! I've been trying to tell you for _days—_ but it doesn't matter," Ginny said impatiently. "Everyone knows except you and Hermione, and since you weren't answering my letters, I had to come and tell you in person!"

Ron turned to Harry, who looked shamefaced. "I—I tried to stop her," he mumbled to his shoes.

Hermione looked between all of them, confused. "Honestly, Ron, we see each other all the time. We could have postponed this."

"But, I—"

"I wouldn't have come if I'd known about all this!" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. _"This_ one just said you had plans!"

"I told you not to come tonight!" Harry told her, retreating to the couch; he seemed to be trying to get out of the way.

"All right—enough! Ginny, it's really no problem," Hermione said. "You're welcome here."

Ginny began to tear up, now starting to look embarrassed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you—I'm pregnant again, and Ron's been avoiding me, and—"

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione squealed. "That's wonderful! Ron, I can't believe you've been ignoring her over a silly dinner date!" She hurried over to hug Ginny.

"It wasn't silly!"

"It's certainly no reason to avoid your sister!"

Unable to restrain himself, Ron said loudly, "I only told Harry about tonight because I knew that if I told— _her_ —" he pointed at Ginny, "—or anyone else, somehow _you'd_ end up finding out that I was planning to propose!" He thrust the hand clutching the ring box towards Hermione.

Several moments passed in silence. Hermione still had her arms around Ginny, who had gone from red-faced to ashen in seconds; both of their mouths were hanging open. Harry was staring at the wall.

Then, Hermione took a step forward. "Of course I'll marry you, Ron!"

She beamed as Ron opened the box to put the ring on her finger. Granted, he had not reckoned on this scene including a giggling Harry and a sobbing Ginny, but it would have to do. Truth be told, Hermione made up for it by pulling him in for a kiss, even if it was cut short when she rushed away to embrace Ginny and start crying with her.

Ron joined Harry on the couch, sighing with relief. Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder as the girls continued to cry on each other.


End file.
